Highrise
Highrise is a small-sized multiplayer map in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Overview thumb|right|The Map of Highrise. Highrise is set on top of a skyscraper under construction but nearing completion with two office buildings on opposite sides of the map. Expect fast paced games of Search and Destroy and Team Deathmatch. There are construction beams further outside of the map which players can use a sniper rifle or semi-automatic and pick off enemies from a decent distance. Most of the combat on the ground is short to medium range with the construction equipment and in the office buildings. Automatic shotguns and submachine guns are excellent for this, but assault rifles would be ideal for the sometimes medium-long range combat that can be faced on open areas. A unique feature of this map is its multi-tiered construction; both offices can be accessed by a tunnel underneath, which leads upstairs at various points in between. Near the cranes, there is a small room with a ladder; behind it is a climbable ledge players can hide behind. Players can access the roof on the South block (US Army Rangers Spawn), and see the entire map, although after a few kills these players can easily be taken out and the journey to the roof needs skillful player that can run and make quick turns on the ledge. Players can climb to the top of the crane at the right side of the map, giving a similar view on the map, and are harder to spot. From that crane, there is an access to the overviem in the north office building and good sniper spot what you should use with Tactical Insertion. This map is a great place to get the Extended Mags attachment, as all the cubicles are very thin and can be penetrated easily with FMJ bullets, and looking through a Thermal Scope, it is easy to penetrate windows to kill enemies, also adding to FMJ kills. Trivia * IGN's series Map Recon has a video for this map, which can be found HERE *On top of the southern tower, there is a group of teddy bears with stars on their chests. *There is a teddy bear on top of a group of lights in the North building. *The numerous cardboard boxes scattered throughout the map can all be shot or knifed to reveal various packaged food items such as gum, cookies, beef jerky, candy bars, chips and on some occations condoms. *When on the yellow long catwalks, the player can see that the giant letters on the edge of the level spell out "Kriegler" (Lead Map Designer), a fictional shipping company referenced several times in Modern Warfare and Modern Warfare 2 rumored to have ties to various terrorist factions. *The name "Kriegler" is also referenced in the Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare level "Mile High Club." *If you watch the AC-130 it will sometimes go right through a building. This applies to almost all killstreaks. *There is no apparent use or function of the Mi-8 transport helicopter situated on the helipad in the center of the map, it might be the way the Spetznaz arrived on the map or it could further support theories that Kriegler shipping is involved in terrorism. Many less-informed players confuse this helicopter with the assault transport, the Mi-24. *On the building with the teddy bears on it where the concrete block is on the side where it says WKM in the lower left hand corner there's a name that says "ALEXANDER ROYCEWICZ 2009", Alexander Roycewicz also made overgrown and many more MP maps for both Call of Duty 4 and Modern Warfare 2. *On the phones in the offices on the opposite ends of the map, it is possible to see the word "COD4". *Highrise has been dubbed "the new Showdown", as at the beginning of games, players with a sniper, preferably with a Thermal Scope, can zoom right to the opposing spawn, making for an easy Collateral. *In the elevators, the same IW can be seen scratched into the wood, just like No Russian. *Occasionally although nobody really notices that there are several Mi-24s that fly around the map. *In the building where the teddy bears are, in one of the rooms, the light will make a click and it will get brighter. It dims and brightens every time. *According to the SP-GPS on the US Army Rangers wrists, this map is in New York City. *In one of the buildings there is a writing "Cafe Звёздно" (translation is "Star Cafe"), which contains Russian word "Звёздно". Actually, there is no such word in Russian language, but it is supposed to mean "Звёздное", adjective formed from "Звезда", which means "Star". It is odd, because this map takes place in USA. *If a player shoots or knifes trash cans that are located throughout the map, newspapers will fly out and float to the ground. The name of the newspaper appears to be "Infinity Ward Times". *There is a very detailed office outside of the map, which is odd as usually things outside the map aren't detailed because they'll never be entered by any players. *Just south of the map, there are a small collection of office objects on top of the building. Tips & Tricks *Starting in the north building (red building) is particularly disadvantageous, as merciless snipers in the cubicles of the south building have the perfect position to snipe your entire team before they can even get out the door, not to mention without having to expose themselves to return fire. The best way to avoid being spawn camped, particularly in Search and Destroy is to go around the reception area to the right and dash across in front of the windows on the right as quickly as possible, or to put on lightweight, and dodge and weave your way to the stairs down to the bottom level. *Climbing the crane is the only way to reach the second floor of the Northern building (in relation to the map) which provides a good sniping spot but with limited cover. *A good sniper spot on the Southern end of the map (office) is behind the copier. With a simple explosion, you can knock off the top of the copier, which gives a clear view of the entire center of the map. This works best with a sniper with a Thermal Scope. *In the North Eastern corner (in relation to the map), if the player were to look over the edge, a scaffolding that the player is able to fall onto can be seen. Once on this platform, it is possible to to walk around the building on the small ledge that protrudes out of the building. This will bring the player to another platform on the Southern side, where it's possible to ambush the enemy team. thumb|233px|right|How to get on top of Highrise *In the Southern side of the map, there is a collapsed platform that can be climbed. This allows the player to climb up and around the building to reach the roof for the best vantage point. One man army is useful when doing this trick as the player can start with a riot shield to protect themselves from fire, then, once on the roof, switch to a sniper or weapon of choice to attack the enemy. Also Tactical Insertions are reccomended. *From the roof of this mini-building, players can jump onto a platform below and climb onto the crane beam, which leads to a scalable ledge that access a second floor balcony in one of the offices. The pathway is completely in the open and exposed to gunfire, as well as the rear of the balcony, but if the player's team controls the area, they can have an excellent vantage point with which to snipe opponents, and the opposite side of the building with balcony, there is another building which it's possible to climb on top of. When on the beam instead of turning right to get to the office, if the player turns left to the control box of the beam it's possible to see a good amount of the board. Walk to the edge of the beam either right or left and climb atop the support beams and get a higher view, but his of course leaves the player very open to suppressing fire. *Using the map on this page, where Parkour OPP location is, there is a broken piece of scaffolding. The side acts as a ladder, which can be used to reach the ledge above. The player can then scale the wall around the building to the other side where another half-fallen piece of scaffolding is, jump up, and scale the fence. There are Teddy Bears and an explosive propane tank on this roof top. This is an excellent sniping spot. It is possible to see the entire board from this location. Any movement will be noticed. *The crane that is accessible from either the left or right preferably where the crane controls are there is a thin triangular brace that the player is able to walk up to the top point of the triangle, from here shooting is best used with a suppressor (enemy can’t see the muzzle flash) and not camped for too long. * A great strategy would be to have two players stand on the mini-buildings as a look-out to fire on any resistance, while the rest of the team climbs up. A disadvantage to this is that the player is in a very vulnerable spot when trying to scale to the other side. But once on top, there is a decent amount of protection. * The fuel tank on top of the building that leads to the crane will explode after several shots. Many snipers go up there, so it is a good strategy for the player to shoot it, thus roasting the would-be sniper. * From the spawn location with the lounge area there is a step ladder in the room. It is possible to climb this ladder and jump onto the hanging light fixtures (both are accessible). * Cardboard boxes all over the level can be shot to reveal food items such as gum, cookies, beef jerky and boxes of candy labeled "Sweet and Sexy" (a take off on Good and Plenty's). These boxes also make great places to hide claymores and C4, as only people using the SitRep perk will be able to see them. * A good location to place a sentry gun is on the gantry suspended from the crane on the side of the helipad (towards the center of the map) This gives coverage of the front of whichever building it is pointed at and will shoot through the windows at targets inside. * Players will often shoot grenade launchers from spawn to spawn at the beginning of a match or round. * If you need to operate a killstreak reward, a good place to hide would be in inside the offices that are surrounded by glass, as most people usually don't check here. The one in the far back corner by the stairs is a good one as it is one of the darkest. * When using the FMJ attachment, go on the crane and shoot through the poles, it counts towards extended mags. References * [1] Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Multiplayer Levels Category:Multiplayer Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2